Don't Call Me Up
"Don't Call Me Up" '''is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus. It was released on June 7, 2019 by Shadow Records and almost three months after her single Feelin' Myself. It was written by Miley Cyrus, Steve Mac and Kamille Purcell and Max Martin produced the track. Background and release After her succesful single Feelin' Myself (which topped official charts such as the US Billboard Hot 100, Canadian Hot 100 & more) Miley Cyrus decided to move on and bring her third studio album to live. In recent interviews she told: ''"It's time that I release the stuff from my album. The lead single from my third album is coming very soon", ''she said this in late April, early May. She first started teasing the song via a photo (from the single photoshoot) on her social media on May 9. More and more teasers appeared on Miley her social media accounts from May 12, May 13, May 15, May 16 (revealing the title) and May 20. On May 24 she started to reveal the single cover on her Instagram piece by piece. On June 6, she completed the reveal for the single cover and the full cover was posted on her socals, we can see a big "M" covering the whole picture with Miley standing in the middle and the title of the song across the middle vertical. Music video Miley Cyrus released an official lyric video with the release of the song on her official VEVO channel. The official music video for Don't Call Me up is set to be released later this month. Critical reception Miley Cyrus let '''iHeartMedia '''listen to the record for the very first time. ''"Don't Call Me Up is a bit of an empowerment anthem, that follows on from her Cyrus previous work. The track, written by Steve Mac, Kamille Purcell and herself, is literally a middle finger to an ex or previous lover, the track lets you know you can do this alone and don't need a man in your life, a line from the song "Don't call me up, I'm going out tonight" says it all, don't bother calling, I won't be checking since I will be partying with my friends and not with you" ''is what iHeartMedia had to say about the single. Promotion and sales The song was promoted in the United States and across the world. During the first weeks of the release, the song was heavily promoted in the United States with a lyric video and audio clip uploaded to Miley Cyrus' official VEVO channel. The song was promoted on shows such as ''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, The Voice, Late Nigh with Stephen Colbert, KTLA Morning News, Good Morning America, The Ellen Show, The Late Late Show with James Corden, Saturday Night Live ''and had a live performance at the 2019 Video Music Awards. The song debuted at #5 (hot shot debut) on the Billboard Hot 100 with 435,555 digital copies sold, it's chart run from it's debut (chart dated June 15, 2019) is: 5 - 5 - 2 - 3 - 1 - 1 - 3 ''Don't Call Me Up ''has sold 9,500,000+ copies around the world Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at UMG Studios, Los Angeles, California * Mastered at UMG Studios, Los Angeles, California Personnel * Miley Cyrus - vocals, lyrics * Steve Mac - lyrics * Kamille Purcell - background vocals, lyrics * Max Martin - producer * Mark "Spike" Stent - mixing Charts Chart run Certifications Awards nominations and wins Year-end Lists / Year-end Charts Awards nominations and wins Release history